Tell Me a Story
by Haroku
Summary: It was light and dark that created their twilight. A collection of stories on the relationship of Roxas and Sora. Roxas/Sora, RokuSor
1. Recollections of the Heart

**Title:** Tell Me a Story**  
Authoress:** PockyLoveLove**  
Rating: **Range from K to M (when there is an M, the rating'll change "officially" XD)**  
Summary:** A collection of stories on the relationship of Roxas and Sora. Yaoi, SoraRoxas**  
Warning: **Yaoi, language, OOCness (hopefully not too bad), mistakes as its unbetaed

**A/N:** I was in the mood to write, but not any of thechapters for my stories which are in need of updates XD Thus, I decided to start up this – _dun dun dun duuuun! – _drabble-like (though mine are longer than 100 words) collection of stories which don't always necessarily connect and for whenever I'm feeling this way again. (Because while building up the number of stories I have in my account is nice, this way seems more efficient haha) Plus, I enjoy writing this pairing :3

Each story stands alone for the most part unless said otherwise. For now, I have no plans on writing any other pairings, but uh, that could always change…? Anyways, it's SoraRoxas all the way though right now because…needs more love! ;u; Genres will range from Humor to Angst. Writing style will vary (from first person point of view to third, past tense to present, etc.) Stories will also range from sticking to the original storyline of KH to AU. And, there is no set word limit or anything like that so that will vary too (Okay, too many notes wuah o.o;)

**First Story:** Recollections of the Heart**  
Genre:** Romance/Angst**  
Rating:** T**  
Notes:** First POV, present tense, warnings above, KH storyline, italics are the recollections

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters in anyway besides owning a copy of both games. I only write to entertain others and for my own strange, twisted, yet loveable amusement. (And I worship Square and Nomura Tetsuya-sensei for their brilliant minds! And Sora and Roxas are both loveably admirable, holding the half needed to complete the other :3)

* * *

Tell Me a Story

First Story: Recollections of the Heart

* * *

Roxas remembers a time when he was happy. He doesn't know whether it was because he remembers what it was like being 'happy' when he was a part of Sora or whether it was because the memory of 'happiness' lingers somewhere in the depths of his nonexistent mind. But he knows for sure that he was happy.

"_How would you describe being 'happy'?" _

_Beautiful blue eyes which held the depths of oceans in them widened incredulously as a voice squeaked out, "Ehhh!? Roxas, you've never been happy?!" _

_He turned a faint shade of pink, suddenly ashamed of himself. Glancing downwards, he muttered, "I've felt it…but I don't know if that's what 'happy' really feels like." _

_There was a childish chuckle which erupted into peals of laughter from next to him causing the blond to snap his head up towards the direction of the melodious laughter, a confused frown marring his lips._

"_Rox, being happy means a lot of different things to different people. It's that you're enjoying yourself and smiling from the heart that is the most important." _

But Nobodies don't feel.

That is one of the first lessons taught to him by the Superior, Xemnas. Nobodies only pretend to have emotions because they remember what it was like to have a heart. It is those memories of emotions which let them fool not only others but themselves into having emotions.

So, Roxas is unsure as to whether that happiness he felt was real. He sometimes wonders if it just created by memories of his former self. However, that doesn't make sense because Roxas does not hold any memories of his former self. He knows nothing about Sora other than what the brunet chose to tell him. So, he wonders if he just made the feeling it up. But in the depths of his nonexistent heart, he _knows_ that he was happy.

_A mess of chestnut brown spikes tickled his chin as he sat against the trunk of a tree, Sora sitting between his legs and leaned back languorously into his chest. They're bodies melded together as his arms were protectively looped around the brunet's torso; hands slightly tanner than his own rested against his, fingers grasping his laced hands loosely. He thought that they fitted perfectly together in each other's warmth. Two halves coming together to complete one another to reach that nonexistent perfection. _

"_Ah, you're smiling," pointed out Sora with a goofy grin as he stared upwards. _

_The blond rolled his eyes, tipping his head downwards until their noses touched. "And you're pointing out the obvious again," Roxas replied easily, smirking lazily. _

_Sora pouted, huffing. Hot breath hit his flesh, the sweet scent of the ocean breeze wafting to his nose. And he could feel a sudden pounding sensation in his chest as he stared down at the brunet, into those glimmering eyes._

Honestly, Roxas thinks that it is stupid. He _knows_ for certain that he was happy. So he doesn't understand why his mind keeps second guessing himself. Why his mind is so hell bent on proving him wrong when every other part of him is screaming the opposite. He can't understand. He just cannot understand why being able to feel 'happiness' was so damn impossible for him while it was just another natural occurrence in everyone else.

He wonders if it's because of what Xemnas told him. Or maybe it's because he's a Nobody. But really, Roxas thinks that it's mainly because what Axel said keeps haunting him.

"_Wake up, Roxas! None of this is real!" _

_Fierce eyes coldly regarded his redheaded friend as he listened to the words spewing from his mouth. Roxas roughly shoved away the arms holding onto his shoulders in tight, desperate grips. _

"_Don't tell me what's real or not when you can't even tell the difference between them yourself," he hissed, eyes narrowing. _

_Axel ran an exasperated hand through his hair, sharp green eyes pleading with the youngest member of the Organization in a manner so desperate, it could not have been written off as just being faked. "That's not the point, Roxas! You're falling into their trap, into your little dream harder and faster and if you don't wake up now, it'll be too late!" _

"_What are you talking about?" growled Roxas, fed up with the metaphors and pretty words which danced around the main topic and eluded his mind. _

"_It's a lie, Roxas. It's all a lie! Every single emotion you are feeling right now is a __**lie**__." _

_The words came as a cold, harsh slap of reality to Roxas as he stood there, shaking his head with hands clamped over his ears, unwilling to listen to his best friend but hearing the truth and sincerity in his words all the same. _

But Sora laughed when retold the words.

He remembers that fiercely because Roxas never knew just how world shattering his words could be. Sora thinks that Nobodies have emotions. They just cannot remember what they felt like, having been trapped in between the light and the dark for too long. And he thinks that it's not being able to remember what it feels like to properly feel emotions which confuses them. He firmly believes that Nobodies can feel despite their declarations of being unable to.

Roxas wonders if maybe _he's_ the one that is being stupid to believe Sora. But he doesn't regret it. Because it is always better to pretend to have emotions and think you are feeling than to not have them at all.

_Cool, cheerful laughter reached his ears like a breath of fresh air. _

"_Don't be silly, Roxas! I think you're friend Axel is just confused because of what Xemnas is telling everyone," smiled Sora, pointing his sea-salt ice cream at his own Nobody. They were sitting on top of the clock tower in Twilight Town, watching the sunset together among other things. "See, this is what I think. I think that because Xemnas believes that Nobodies need hearts to feel, other Nobodies think the same way because that's what they've been told. But, I've met pretty much every single one of you, and all of you guys have always shown some sort of emotion to me. Sure, it may not be genuine and it may have even been forced, but openly displaying them is a sign that you all can remember feeling them, and that's what's important." _

_Roxas stared at him, his own ice cream dangling in the air as it dripped down onto the streets far below. _

"_Ah, okay, maybe that doesn't make sense. What's a better way……? What I'm trying to say is that it's better to remember what it's like having emotions and then believe that you are feeling them, than to not remember or have them at all. As long as you guys remember what it felt like, you can always feel the same way again because memories store with them those feelings. Get it?" _

_Slowly, his head bobbed up and down, blond spikes swaying from the action and pretty soon, both of them were laughing together and eating their melting ice creams which had dribbled over their fingers. _

He no longer feels that sharp poke of doubt jabbing into his side. It is gone for good because he knows for certain now that he, a Nobody, is happy at the most recent moments in his nonexistent life. He knows that he only has Sora to thank for that happiness, too. And Roxas thinks that he is being stupid for second guessing himself on being happy again for the umpteenth time.

The blond wants to laugh but the sound never quite makes it past his throat and out his lips. Instead, it travels to his own crystal blue eyes, crinkling them with an amusement that he had never known existed because really, it's funny.

A smile sits on his lips as he watches Sora making his way past the ocean waves and to the shore towards him, laughing. He knows that this is the last time he will be able to see Sora this way because they are two of one, and one of them must reside in the darkness. And Roxas has no plans of letting illuminatingly radiant Sora into the darkness again. He knows that Sora needs to glow, and the only place where he can shine to the fullest properly is in the realm of light; basked in a halo of sparkling light. But mostly, because Sora's heart holds an eternal radiance that Roxas never wants to see extinguished.

It is almost not fair, but Roxas holds not animosity towards him because _he_ is the Nobody and Sora is the Other. It is meant to be this way, and he really would have it no other way.

Because Sora gave him memories of light, and Roxas treasures those preciously shared moments between him and Sora more than anything. And Roxas knows by those flip flops of his stomach, that undeniable warmth, the hard pounding in his chest, and the smile in his _heart_… He just _knows_ that those are his signs of knowing that he is happy… That his happiness…it is _**real**_.

The moment of realization is bittersweet, and he can taste it, heavy on his tongue.

"_I love you, Roxas."_

* * *

A/N: Yes, that cliché 'I love you' at the end, I just couldn't help myself haha I'm not very satisfied with the ending, but me tweaking the crap outta it just leads to an even crappier version, so I'll stop playing with it now. I think this could be a bit confusing and I'm sorry if it was, but hey… It's more SoraRoxas love (albeit short) XD Hope you enjoyed :3


	2. Best Friends, Part I

Second Story: Best Friends, Part I  
Genre: Friendship/Angst/Romance  
Rating: K  
Notes: Hint of one-sided SoraRiku pairing, but leaning more towards possessive friendship, KH universe after peace has restored to the worlds and Xemnas defeated  
Warning: Yaoi, language, OOCness (hopefully not too bad), mistakes as its unbetaed (Note: Sorry for all the mistakes with _Recollections of the Heart_. In my defense though, it was four in the morning when written! XD)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters in anyway besides owning a copy of both games. I only write to entertain others and for my own strange, twisted, yet loveable amusement. (And I worship Square and Nomura Tetsuya-sensei for their brilliant minds! And Sora and Roxas are both loveably admirable, holding the half needed to complete the other :3)

* * *

Tell Me a Story

Second Story: Best Friends, Part I

* * *

Riku knew when he had been bested. He just hadn't expected to be bested out of his best friend. His best friend since when they were little. His best friend who had always competed and laughed with him since they could make noises and walk. His best friend who had stuck with him since he could remember. His best friend whom he would die for without a second thought. His best friend whom he could count on to pull through no matter what.

The only person whom he loved more than anyone else in this whole damn world…

In all his sixteen years, Riku never once thought that he would lose Sora—no, that he would have Sora _stolen_ from him. He had naturally always believed that Sora would be beside him no matter what. Even if Sora had gotten himself a girlfriend—or in this case, boyfriend—he had figured that he would still be put before her, or him. But now, that place standing next to him was left empty and strangely cold.

The silver-haired teen wondered why he was so blind to the obvious theft of his best friend. He should have known that it was coming, should have foreseen these events and stopped it at all costs. When "Hey Riku, let's go out to the beach!" turned into "Hey Riku, me and Roxas are going out to the beach, wanna come?" he should have known to stop it. But he didn't and he hadn't. And there wasn't a single moment in which he regretted it when even "Hey Riku, me and Roxas are going out to the beach, wanna come?" eventually (and perhaps even finally) turned to, "Sorry Riku, I've got plans with Roxas. Maybe next time?"

His blood had ran cold when the realization that the blond, that _Nobody_, was stealing _his_ best friend away from him had punched him in the face. It felt like a scene out of some stupid cheap, gods awful romance movie that only girls would fawn over, where two best friends were torn apart by a girl. Only it wasn't a girl. It was a boy. A guy was the one who was tearing their friendship apart, piece by piece, strand by strand, until there was almost nothing left. And this movie was not headed towards the ending where neither boys got the girl but still had each other; even Riku could see that quite properly, which made it all the more vexing.

Whenever he walked around, he could see Sora and Roxas, running around together, fingers tightly laced together. Where there was one, the other was not too far behind. That was one of the first observations Riku had immediately noticed and picked up on. The two never separated, it seemed. And even when they did, it never lasted long. It drove him up the wall higher and higher with jealousy because once upon a time, it was _him_ and Sora running around together, holding hands so that they wouldn't lose each other. But now, there was no room for him in that picture, was there.

Riku would not deny that envy drenched his eyes whenever he watched the two. Whether they were lazing on the soft white sand or splashing wildly in the cool waters to eating every meal and ice cream or sparring, everything for them was done together. They were taking doing everything as a pair to a whole new level of meaning. Even further than when the only person Sora hung out with like that was him.

What he hated the most, however, was seeing Sora in Roxas's arms. His smile so radiant with warm content shimmering in his eyes, the brunet had never looked more dazzling. The two would be situated at the tree, where _he_ and Sora used to sit together, isolated from the rest of the world with that blond holding _his_ best friend so snuggly against his own body. They would sit together, basking in each other's warmth, occasionally giving fond pecks on the cheek while, of the most sappiest things to do, enough to make him throw up, watching the sunset. It was sickening because all Riku could think was that it should have been _him_ there, watching the sunset together with Sora while talking and fooling around. And it was. Up until Roxas came into the picture.

Sometimes, Riku wondered if maybe, he was being the bad guy here. Again. Sora just looked so full of life, so _happy _with Roxas; it almost killed him on the inside to know that the brunet could just brim with joy like that thanks to that Nobody. As his best friend, Riku was supposed to be happy for him. But all he could think about was his own broken relationship with him. He could only focus on the beaming expression on the other's face as he spoke with Roxas and think bitterly that Sora had never smiled like that when talking with him.

There were times when Riku would walk around alone. (Back in the days, he always had Sora to walk beside him. But that was in the past and that spot, abandoned.) He would follow up the curve of the path and find Sora and Roxas (surprise, surprise) having tickle fights which died down to giving soft kisses in the grass. It didn't disturb Riku, seeing two perfectly healthy males liking each other. He just wondered how much longer he could stand it. Roxas loved Sora. Riku was one hundred percent and back sure of this fact; just as sure as he was that Sora was completely smitten with Roxas as well. The two, to borrow a line from a romance chick flick, completed each other. And he was left without a half himself.

Perhaps he was just too possessive, Sora being the only person who ever fully understood him, but Riku knew that the one person he could never give up was his best friend. Even if the person he was fighting with himself to give up Sora to was the only person who could bring out the most dazzling smiles from the brunet. He didn't want to lose Sora. Not again. It was Sora who had believed in their friendship and pulled him out of his darkness. Giving up everything between them meant falling back to a world without the overly cheerful, and stupid brunet. It was his happiness weighed against Sora's happiness and before Riku even finished the thought, he already knew which side had won out because he knew that if in the same situation, Sora would gladly sacrifice his own happiness for Riku's. And he had. Now, it was his turn to return the favor. He would quietly give up his happiness while watching from afar to make sure that Roxas never did anything to harm his best friend and ruin that happiness, although it seemed unlikely. While Riku hated to admit it, Roxas understood Sora far better than he could have ever hoped to in his life. But that was just an advantage to being Sora's Nobody, eh. The two shared a tighter bond than his own with the brunet and it pained him to say so.

The blond had so easily stolen everything from him within a matter of days, and it only bothered Riku because all he really wanted was his best friend back. He wanted Sora back, for their relationship to be back to normal, before Roxas. But he knew it to be impossible. After all, Sora was no longer the happiest and the brightest when with him. Only when with Roxas. And after all that time of sacrificing himself to bring light back to the hearts of the worlds, he deserved to be with the one person who could illuminate the light in his own heart now as well. Even if that person had to be someone who was not Riku…

Riku wondered sometimes if Sora knew about, _felt_ the growing rift between them. He probably didn't though, being the oblivious moron he was. Hmph. It was typical of Sora to never notice such obvious things. But it was okay, because he knew and felt it. The only other thing Riku wanted to know was that…

'_We're still best friends, right Sora?'_

* * *

A/N: I wanted to do write Sora and Roxas's relationship from someone else's point of view, and who better than his best friend, Riku XD I honestly don't think that Sora would actually forget and leave behind Riku, but, it's more fun to write Riku angst hahah xDD Although, it's kinda messy and really short :bashes head on keyboard: but oh well. Next one will probably be a humor one and go back to Sora and Roxas love :3 And hopefully be longer heh

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! They made me break out into a happy dance XD And thanks go out to everyone who put this story on their alerts/favorites lists!


	3. Lightless Nights

Third Story: Lightless Nights  
Genre: Fluff/Family/Comfort  
Rating: K  
Summary: Sora is afraid of the dark and has trouble sleeping.  
Notes: AU, Sora and Roxas are only five years old  
Warning: Yaoi, OOCness (hopefully not too bad), mistakes as its unbetaed

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters in anyway besides owning a copy of both games. I only write to entertain others and for my own strange, twisted, yet loveable amusement. (And I worship Square and Nomura Tetsuya-sensei for their brilliant minds! And Sora and Roxas are both loveably admirable, holding the half needed to complete the other :3)

* * *

Tell Me a Story

Third Story: Lightless Nights

* * *

A young boy of no more than five shivered as bright ocean blue eyes glazed over with fear peered beyond the thick red blanket, spotting looming shadows in all corners of his room. The nightlight in his room flickered violently and while he silently prayed that it would not go out, his room was instantly engulfed in black. He squeaked, pulling the blanket over his head only to find that it was as pitch black underneath his blanket as it was in his room. Panicking, he resurfaced, eyes darting back and forth. The shadows only seemed to grow larger and the darkness curled around his tiny body. There was no way he could go to sleep now… Whimpering softly, Sora shook his head and tried to brave the darkness, closing his eyes only to be plagued with a heart stopping fear coursing through his veins. He immediately jumped out of bed and flew to the door, afraid that if he did reach the door fast enough, the darkness (and whatever monsters living in it) would consume him.

With tiny patters of his feet, he quickly slipped into the room next door, pouncing onto the bed and jostling the slumbering individual. A sleepy moan ripped through the silence, the figure only turning away onto his side. Sora hurriedly shook his twin's shoulder who just swatted away at him with a small hand. Eyes slowly beginning to water, the brunet poked his cheek furiously and whispered loudly, voice shaking in terror, "Roxy… Roxy! Roxas, wake up!!"

The blond blearily forced his eyes open, a blurred Sora entering his vision. A blurred and very teary Sora. He immediately sat up despite still being drowsily and while a small hand rubbed at his sleep laden eyes, he whispered back, yawning, "What's wrong, Sora?"

Throwing himself onto his brother, Sora hid his face in the other's nightshirt, clutching onto the fabric with tight fingers, whimpering.

Roxas blinked, an arm wrapping around the boy's body. A hand gently patted messy brown spikes, an attempt to soothe the other as he asked softly, "Did you have a bad dream?"

He could feel the nod against his chest, yawning loudly once more.

"I'm scared, Roxy…" whimpered the brunet honestly, staring up at him with tears in his eyes.

"Your nightlight go out again?" Roxas guessed, sighing inwardly when Sora nodded once more, squirming to get comfortable in his older brother's arms. He only felt safe when with his older brother and right now, those arms were the only thing protecting him from that horrible black.

Sitting up properly so he could have a better hold on his brother, who wrapped his arms around his neck now, Roxas rested his chin on the other's shoulder, asking, "Do you want to borrow mine? Or would you rather sleep here with me tonight?"

The blond knew there was no point in asking. He hadn't used his nightlight since the very first day their parents bought it for them and didn't even know where it was anymore. Only Sora used a nightlight, having nightmares quite frequently and being afraid of the dark.

Sora mumbled his reply, burying his nose into soft golden blond spikes, "Sleep with you tonight. Is that okay, Roxy? I won't be bothering you?"

The elder pulled away from the embrace to wipe away the tears with clumsy hands, saying with a protectiveness that could only stem from older siblings, "It's okay, Sora. You can stay with me. I'll protect you from all the bad and scary things."

He hiccupped as he sat back, Roxas gently laying him down and tucking him in before getting back under the covers as well. Sora snuggled closer to his body as arms automatically hugged his body, feeling completely safe from everything in his brother's arms. Tilting his head upwards to catch sight of an almost snoozing Roxas, Sora planted a soft, childish kiss on his cheek, saying, "Good night, Roxas."

"Night, Sora," replied the blond sleepily, returning the kiss and falling sound asleep right after.

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

The next four nights straight, Roxas was awoken in a similar manner, his bed shaking as Sora shook him relentlessly while panting his name in breathless squeaks, "Roxas… Roooxas!" And this night was no different.

Slightly disgruntled, the called upon boy sat up once more, rubbing at his eyes. This was the fifth time this week. Sora sat before him on his knees and bottom, fear gripping him as he trembled lightly. Roxas lifted up his blanket, the younger boy immediately slipping in and clutching onto him for dear life.

"Is this gonna be an everyday thing, Sora?" questioned Roxas, falling back onto the bed, being careful to not squish the brunet. He couldn't help but ask, this being the fifth night in a row and all. It wasn't that he didn't want to sleep with his brother, not at all. He didn't mind. It was just being woken up at all odd hours of the night which he didn't even know existed which put him off slightly.

Sora looked up with ashamed blue eyes, murmuring apologetically, "I'm sorry, Roxy…"

The blond pinched the bridge of his name, scolding himself for being a terrible older brother. Turning back to Sora, he shook his head and said reassuringly, "No, don't apologize. It's okay. I told you before, remember? That I don't mind you sleeping here with me."

"Really? Is it really okay, Roxy?" inquired the younger twin, blinking innocently.

"Really." Roxas never could win against his little brother. Besides, as the older twin, he had a duty to protect his younger sibling, no matter what and regardless of the circumstances.

This answer cheered up the frightened brunet who managed a smile, still wrapped in the other's warmth. And just as Roxas was on the verge of dozing off once more, Sora spoke softly, "You know, Roxy… I don't have any nightmares when I sleep with you, and it isn't so scary in the dark when I sleep with you either."

"That's because I'm here to protect you," came the drowsy reply, voice sounding as though it was the most obvious answer in the world. And perhaps it was because they were siblings after all.

Sora giggled quietly, poking his older brother's cheek as he said, "I know, silly. That's why I like sleeping with you the best."

"I like sleeping with you the best too, Sora," smiled Roxas, fighting to keep his eyes open. Cuddling his younger twin closer, he placed an innocent kiss on Sora's forehead. "Only tomorrow night, at bedtime, just sleep with me in my room."

* * *

A/N: Short and pointless :3 I just had the sudden urge to write Sora and Roxas as little kids, which will probably happen more in the future (possibly next chapter) heh heh I like the idea of little kid Sora and Roxas. So cute X333

Ah, and **my friend**, I'm sorry I made you cry and brought up painful memories for you!! TToTT And while I hadn't planned on it, don't worry! I'll make one where Riku does end up happy…although I'm not sure when it'll turn up. I promise though, I will write a happy Riku one :D Best Friends has now turned into a three parter haha

Thank yooh to all of you who reviewed!! You guys are awesome :33 And thanks to everyone who put this story on their alerts/favorites lists!


	4. Toothache

Fourth Story: Toothache  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: T  
Summary: After the dreaded wisdom teeth removal, Sora comes over to see if there's anything he can do for Roxas to make him feel just a little bit better.  
Warning: Yaoi, OOCness (hopefully not too bad), mistakes as it's unbetaed

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters in anyway besides owning a copy of both games. I only write to entertain others and for my own strange, twisted, yet loveable amusement. (And I worship Square and Nomura Tetsuya-sensei for their brilliant minds! And Sora and Roxas are both loveably admirable, holding the half needed to complete the other :3)

* * *

Tell Me a Story

Fourth Story: Toothache

"Can I go in to see him now?" came a rushed tone from outside his bedroom door, the impatience in his voice not too well hidden. A hushed whisper came in reply and he could just imagine the other boy nodding his head up and down without actually even listening to the words. Inwardly, he hoped that the boy wouldn't come in, but knew that it was just futile wish.

The door to his room was pushed open and closed and almost instantly, Sora jumped onto his bed. Almost. The brunet had enough sense to refrain from his usual tackle hug greeting and instead settled for sitting down on his computer chair next to his bed. Blue staring into blue, Sora gave a cheery smile and asked, "How're you feeling, Roxas?"

The blond could barely manage a reply, saying painfully as his jaws moved stiffly, brow raised, "What do you think?"

Sora laughed childishly, finger going out to poke at a swollen lower cheek. Roxas recoiled in pain, giving the other a pointed glare as he tenderly laid a hand against the offended puffy skin. "Don't poke at it! It hurts," scolded the other teen.

"Sorry, sorry, Roxas! It's just that…your cheeks are all puffy and it looks funny," he chimed, amusement filling his tones. "You look like a hamster who has too much food crammed into his mouth, and it's kinda cute."

Red seeping into his bloated cheeks, Roxas just muttered under his breath, wincing at the sharp pain in his lower right jaw.

"Sooo…does it hurt a lot??"

Shifting in his bed to see his boyfriend better, the blond shrugged ambiguously, biting back a moan of pain as another sharp jab of ache stabbed his jaw and gums. He turned his focus back onto Sora, replying truthfully, "My lower right jaw hurts the most. It kinda feels like someone keeps stabbing at it with a fork or something, and it hurts to swallow. Oh, and the left side of my mouth feels all tingly. It's uncomfortable and amazingly annoying at having to watch other people eat while I can't, but…I guess it's tolerable. Bearable enough to the point where I don't have to take any of the painkillers yet."

There was a slight pause before, "Whoa, wait… you can't _eat_, Roxas!?" cried Sora incredulously, eyes bulging wide as he leaned forward.

Roxas rolled his eyes. He should have figured that the food bit was the only thing that would actually catch the brunet's interest and attention. Sighing, he listed off the set of instructions given to him after the operation, "Yes, Sora. I can't eat. Well, not solid foods anyway. For right now, I'm only allowed to drink clear liquids, eat soft foods, and that's about it."

The brunet shuddered from beside him, exclaiming, "Man, I am _so_ glad that I do not have to get my wisdom teeth pulled out! Whew! I don't think I could go so long without eating!"

To stifle any comments about the other's less than empathetic remarks, Roxas settled a towel wrapped ice pack against his jaw and cheek, reveling in the cool sensation easing out the twists and burns of the pain. Oh, he couldn't _wait_ until it was _Sora_ lying in the bed with swollen cheeks and throbbing pains and _him_ sitting next to him, joking and laughing at his expense and pain.

His finger connected with another bloated cheek and Roxas hissed, glowering at the guilty teen who just gave a sheepish laugh and an excuse, "Sorry, Roxas. Your cheeks are just so tempting to poke at 'cause they're so big! You're like a meat bun-slash-dumpling!"

"Sora, don't talk about food," muttered the blond with an exasperated roll of his eyes. That jello and sprite really did nothing to fulfill his stomach's growling need of food and even the mere mention of food sent his body complaining for more. Which was impossible because, oh that's right, he couldn't chew or open his mouth properly! Stupid wisdom teeth, making his life absolutely miserable.

Steering his mind away from food, the brunet asked, instead, "Has anyone else seen you yet? Like Axel, Demyx, or anyone?"

"Hell no. And there's no way that they're _going_ to see me in the near future either. Not until I'm completely recovered. Those bastards would just tease me the whole entire time and never let me live it down."

Sora laughed, inwardly agreeing with the blond. Heck, his own intentions had been to do just that when he had first come over. But upon seeing the blond so vulnerable and weak and puffy cheeked, he couldn't find it in himself to torment his lover any further than he was already suffering from the massive toothaches. Plus, he looked just so cute with those fat cheeks.

"So, I guess this means no kissing until you get rid of those hamster cheeks?" inquired the brunet with a small smile, taking the ice pack into his own hands to massage the other's throbbing cheeks.

Roxas shrugged, leaning in to the chilly feel, "I guess."

"Well, _that's_ no fun," pouted Sora as he replaced the ice with his own, now chilled hands. He felt the skin beneath his hands shiver and allowed himself a small grin of satisfaction. "I mean, seeing you all fat cheeked and cute like this is fun and all, especially since I get to make fun of you, but…"

Petal lips lightly ghosted over a swollen cheek and eyelids fluttered at the touch.

"…I actually came over thinking and hoping that there's something I can do to help you feel better?"

Roxas barely had time to protest as plump rosy lips caught his own slightly numbed ones in a soft, careful kiss, being mindful to not agitate any of the sore areas. A light groan passed through his lips as their mouths melded together perfectly, momentarily taking away all the pain from his earlier wisdom teeth removal.

"Did that help?" came the low toned question from the brunet, placing a few kisses along the other's inflated jawline. Sora did not allow the other boy to answer, however, sealing their lips together in another tender kiss, nibbling oh so gently on his bottom lip which had Roxas moaning.

Tugging away from those glistening petals, a light flush dusting both their cheeks, the blond tried almost protesting, "Can't we wait until I'm actually all better?"

Crystalline blue eyes blinked. "Huh?"

"While I appreciate you trying to make me feel better by molesting me, Sora," he began as he pulled his blanket upwards, "can't we wait until _after_ my recovery to do the whole molest and grope thing?"

Sora continued to blink (six times, he counted) before saying, "Wait, huh? Why?"

Cheeks coloring, Roxas glanced away and muttered inaudible.

"What? I can't hear you, Roxas."

Eyes averted, he muttered sullenly, crossing his arms, "I look ridiculous right now with my cheeks all puffy like a hamster who's got food crammed into its mouth or a meat bun or dumpling like you said."

The brunet remained silent for a few seconds before bursting out into fits of laughter which only caused Roxas to grow even sulkier. Yes, he was concerned about his appearance! Who wouldn't be when they looked so…bloated in the cheeks? This was why he didn't want Sora to see him until _after_ the swelling went down.

"Roxy," grinned Sora brightly, catching the petulant boy's attention with the use of his nickname, "I don't care if your whole entire face was swollen as big as a watermelon! I still love you regardless of how you look."

Roxas rolled his eyes, halfheartedly attempting to push the brunet away who was planting a chaste kiss against his nose.

"Buuuut! If you're uncomfortable with it, I'll stop," offered Sora with a smile.

Fingers idly tracing the patterns on his blanket, the teen heaved a small sigh before motioning for the Sora to come closer. He did as told, head cocked as his eyes regarded him curiously. "Hm?"

"To be completely honest," started Roxas, cupping the other's baby cheeks in his hands and bringing them to eye level, ocean staring into ocean, "you're making me feel a lot better than any of those painkillers and I'm positive that I don't exactly want you to stop."

Sora grinned cheekily, "Good. 'Cause that's what I was going for."

And Roxas let a grin of his own slip, bringing their lips together for another kiss. However, Sora pulled back briefly, their breaths mingling and murmured, unable to keep the laughter from dancing in his eyes, "And for the record, Roxas. I think you look cute with those pudgy cheeks."

* * *

A/N: Pointless and uh…pointless XD I actually got my own wisdom teeth removed Wednesday and felt the need to write a pointless little story about it :3 I feel really awful for neglecting all my stories as well, so that kinda fueled my drive to write this story even more. I'm trying my best to keep up, but I fail at balancing apparently haha! So in return, I'm working on an epic long update for the next story! Anyways, thanks to everyone who read and I hope you enjoyed! ^^ Hope you all had a good Thanksgiving! (I like the new format/layout design of the site too…XD)


	5. Twilight

Fifth Story: Twilight  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Rating: T  
Summary: The creation of twilight from their light and dark is just a dream.  
Warning: A few kisses, yaoi, OOCness (hopefully not too bad), mistakes as it's unbetaed

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters in anyway besides owning a copy of the games. I only write to entertain others and for my own strange, twisted, yet loveable amusement. (And I worship Square and Nomura Tetsuya-sensei for their brilliant minds! And Sora and Roxas are both loveably admirable, holding the half needed to complete the other :3)

* * *

Tell Me a Story

Fifth Story: Twilight

Sora reaches out in the blinding dark, hand groping around the soft fabric before clutching onto another hand. A reassuring squeeze tightens around his fingers and soft blue eyes glance up in the darkness to search for a familiar pair despite being unable to see a single thing. There is a small frown marring his lips because the brunet cannot see and it bothers him.

"Roxas," he complains in a soft whisper, careful to keep his voice low as though sharing a closely guarded secret, "I can't see anything."

There is a light chuckle from beside him as the hand gripping his own gives another squeeze to calm his annoyance. Roxas rolls over onto his side and moves closer, his eyes having already adjusted to the darkness. Slinging his free arm across the other's waist, he whispers back, seeing a small childish pout outlined on the other's lips, "Better?"

His breath puffs against his cheeks and Sora blushes lightly at the intimate closeness. However, he nods and remarks, "Much better."

But the fact is, he still cannot see and it is becoming a hindrance because Sora _wants_ to see the blond. He does not want all their visits to remain in the dark. He wants to see those vibrant blue eyes, soothing and pacified, and that funny fan-blown hair of golden blond spikes of his. But he can't and there is nothing he can do because in all honesty, he should not even be here, be with him.

And as if reading his mind, which wouldn't surprise Sora, Roxas gently nuzzles the other boy, whispering, "It's only for a while."

"That's what you said last time," he shoots back, voice soft and wounded almost. There is a pause and Sora finally fills it with a childish, "How long is 'a while', Roxas?"

He holds his breath as he _hears_ Roxas think, the cogs in his brain turning and the wheels whirling quietly as his thumb brushes against his chilled flesh, exposed from beneath his shirt. But there is no answer for a long minute. Despite knowing better, Sora grows impatient, wiggling slightly to convey his impatience. And Roxas smiles a little, finally saying after the prolonged silence, "That depends."

Sora is unsatisfied with the answer and huffs heavily to physically show his disapproval. "That answer sucks," he remarks wryly, pouting again.

Roxas just gives a small, humorless chuckle, saying, "I know."

Sighing loudly, the brunet leans in closer to the other's body warmth, nose brushing against his collarbone. There is no incentive to speak and they lay in silence for a short while, listening to one another exhale and thinking of an answer to the question that Sora had posed. They both know, however, that there isn't one. There is never an answer and there never has been.

"It's always so dark here, I can't even see a thing. How can you?" questions Sora finally, never being one for silence.

He feels the Nobody's chest rumble as chuckles spill from his lips, sweet like a solo melody played on a violin's reverberating strings. His fingers still caressing his skin, roaming lightly underneath the expanse still covered by the other's shirt, Roxas smiles upon feeling Sora's body shudder at his fleeting touches as he answers evenly, "It's always so bright out there, I can't even see a thing. How can you?"

His lips twist into a distasteful pout, crystalline blue eyes rolling at the other's response. "You've never even been out there," he points out, accentuating his words with another roll of his eyes.

Roxas shrugs, smirking slightly as he corrects the brunet, "I _have_, actually."

"You still haven't answered my question," retaliates the Keyblade wielder, huffing at the fact that he stands corrected.

The blond seemingly ponders for a few minutes before saying, his voice gentle but his underlying tone serious and hard, "Because that's just how it is, Sora. You reside in the realm of light; you _are_ a being of light. That's why you can see things out there. But me… I'm your Nobody, an embodiment of darkness. I was born in darkness and reside there, which is why I can see in the dark here while you can't."

"But…can't I bring light to your world?"

Roxas cringes inwardly at the naivety of the question, seeing the other teen blink innocently. He wishes that things could have been different between them but knows that it is nothing more than a fool's wish. Choosing his words carefully, he merely utters, "There are just some things here that you're not meant to see."

"…Like you?" comes his timid whisper.

"……Yeah, like me," smiles Roxas wistfully, fingers coming up to brush away unruly spikes.

He does not want to lie. Not to Sora. Never. And he can feel the pent up frustration inside the boy and just strokes a pink tinged cheek with the backs of his knuckles. He can do nothing to quell the other boy's frustration and that in return only frustrates himself. A frown mars his lips in self-disgust. Everything is always against them.

"But, why?"

His tone is humorless, "Because I'm your Nobody."

Sora sulks glumly at the statement, his mood dampening and his eyes darkening ever so slightly. He feels as though the world is against them when really, it's only the realm of light and dark. And all because Roxas is his Nobody and him, his Other. Fingers gripping onto his shirt, Sora tilts his head upward and presses his lips to a familiar pair. Roxas can taste the sullen bitterness on the other's lips and resists the urge to chuckle. Sora is such a child sometimes. However, he returns the pressure, light and tender, just the way it was initiated.

Pulling away, he retorts in a fierce whisper, eyes flashing in the darkness, "But I don't care."

The blond just pushes their foreheads together, replying in a smooth tone, "I know. I don't either. But…the world does, and to them, nothing else matters."

He does not miss the sullen acrimony in the other's eyes and already foretells the impending outburst weighting on his tongue.

"But I love you!" Sora nearly screams, just barely keeping his voice above no more than a loud and exasperated whisper; the raw emotion beneath his ocean blue eyes pains the Nobody who tightens his grip around the other's lithe waist. It is the first time the brunet has uttered the words and in a broken whisper, he repeats them, the words dropping so softly from breathy lips, "I love you…"

Scarcely managing to keep his own voice from sounding rumpled, Roxas only plants a kiss to an eye, not quite yet ready to reply. The words are heavy on his tongue, burning to be spoken. Hesitant, the Nobody speaks softly, as though trying out the waters, "I…I love you, too…but we…we just can't. It's not… It's not allowed."

"It shouldn't matter if we love each other," mumbles Sora naively, embittered.

Roxas presses a chaste kiss to his lips, murmuring in agreement, "I know but…like I said, it doesn't matter to them. To them, light and darkness can't come together."

"But I _need_ you!"

Blowing at the other's brilliant eyes, now filled with a bitter resentment, Roxas offers nothing but half a smile which goes unseen in the ever present black surrounding them. "And I'll always be there for you, Sora. Just because light and darkness can't come together doesn't mean that they can't coexist. Light is the other half to darkness, just like you're my other half."

The proclamation has Sora wanting to scream; to scream, cry, kick, punch, and lash out at everything and everyone keeping him away from his other half, from Roxas. Instead, he only connects their lips together, hot tears filling his already watery blue eyes. The kiss is bittersweet, drawing out every ounce of emotion from their already weary bodies and leaving them only longing for more.

Roxas pulls away first despite his body's protest as well as the low whine of complaint from the brunet in his arms. Their breaths intermingle as he states, swallowing thickly, "You should go now."

The words are breathed in a short sigh, tinged with a longing sorrow not quite expressed. Like he expects, Sora promptly frowns at the words and replies with an indignant, "Nuh-uh! I'm not leaving you anymore. If living in the realm of light means living without you, I'd rather stay here in the darkness and be with you."

There is something about the declaration which brings a genuine smile to the blond's lips.

"You know that you can't," he points out, holding back a chuckle.

Sora just huffs and replies evenly, "I don't care. Why can't my light and your dark create a twilight where we _both_ can live?"

_If only it were that simple, _he thinks, wishing it was so. Hand moving up to cup Sora's cheek, Roxas claims his lips in another kiss, gentle and loving as his lips massage against the brunet's own in a feather light touch.

"I don't want to leave you, Roxas…" admits Sora quietly, their lips brushing softly together with each word passing through his lips.

"I don't want you to leave either," Roxas confesses truthfully. "But you can't stay here. Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi, everyone's waiting for you, Sora."

Pain shines through those dark crystal blue eyes and Sora knows that he is not the only one hurting. And the world is unfair for tearing the two of them apart—for separating light and dark.

* * *

"Sora?"

Eyelids fluttering open, the sight of his friends crowding around him reaches his eyes and Sora knows that he is no longer dreaming.

"Gosh, we thought you weren't ever gonna wake up!" cries Kairi, hands on her hips in a no-nonsense sort of notion. She feels his forehead and wrinkles her nose in thought. "You don't seem sick…"

"Yeah! We were worried about you," Donald squawks, waving his wings.

"I'm fine," he croaks, voice laden with sleep as he sits up. "Just…"

The friends exchange glances at his hesitation.

"Just?" ventures Goofy.

"…just dreaming," he answers vaguely, eyes faraway.

No one inquires about the dream and instead look to one another with concern. All eyes fall back onto him for an explanation.

"The world just seems so unfair sometimes," sighs Sora finally, staring down at his hands and frowning. There is nothing more that he wants than to be back in Roxas's arms but he knows that it is a desire that will forever remain unfulfilled.

Donald and Goofy pat the boy sympathetically on the back, figuring that that he is speaking of the pressure of having to save the world. Kairi smiles sadly as she takes his hand into her own, and Riku shifts, frowning. He does not need for Sora to say another word as he ushers the rest of them out, closing the door softly behind him with one last backwards glance.

And Sora finds that he resents the world just a little more for being unable to accept the twilight.

* * *

A/N: So…I got sidetracked from the long one I'm working on and wrote this on the side :3 Just couldn't help it once this popped into my head.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, if anyone is still keeping track since I suck at updating regularly XD


End file.
